Partied Out
by reika527
Summary: My spin on an old cliche. I'm sure you know the one I mean. Neji's out to claim Sasuke as his own during a costume party Definite mature content involved here, a very hard M rating. Readers be wary.


What the fuck was that

What the fuck was that?

She was positively _breathing_ his air, stealing much coveted oxygen from that perfect pink mouth. Was that lipstick? Hell yes it was. Couldn't she get a **clue**? There was no way that Sasuke Uchiha was straight. If he was… Well, first Neji would positively die. Then, if he managed to survive dying, he'd start liking the so-called "fairer sex", though there was nothing "fair" about that whore, or the entire situation for that matter, in his opinion. And yes, his opinion most definitely mattered. Because really, what person, any person with a working brain of course, which obviously excluded that girl, would have any other opinion?

Never mind that he'd never said anything to confirm Neji's beliefs, which were obviously accurate. There was something in his eyes, in his smile, in his voice those rare times when he spoke, that made him certain. Sasuke was totally gay. Though that common knowledge certainly wasn't stopping that pink haired freak from trying to literally jump into his pants. And what nice pants they were. While it wasn't anywhere near Halloween the thrower of this bash had decided to have a dress-up/masquerade themed party. Had he not currently been targeting that adorably elusive younger Uchiha, Neji might have been inclined to kiss whomever had come up with the idea. Though it had seemed like a stupid, if droll, idea at first, he'd come to appreciate it more and more as the night passed by.

Dressed as he was, no one, not even the kids that he'd toddled around with when sexuality wasn't even a blip on the radar screen of interests, could possibly recognize him. Because as certain as he was, he couldn't help fearing rejecting. And confident as he ordinarily was, he didn't think he would be able to execute his plan for the evening without being in the comfort of an excellent disguise.

And excellent it was. It was so utterly unlike anything he usually wore that even with his distinct features, it was impossible to guess he was. Neji Hyuuga never attired himself like this. Or rather, _unattired_, if that was even a word, which was highly doubtful. The first word that his outfit brought to mind, if the catcalls were anything to go by, was just that: "Catwoman". With several modifications, of course. Namely his lack of breasts, though if anything the tight leather half-shirt shirt looked even better on him because of it. While the original shirt had been rather revealing on the female actor, this one was even skimpier if possible, leaving the majority of his hairless, muscular chest uncovered, along with the entirety of his well-developed abdominal muscles. Somehow, the scant covering that the leather offered made him look even more exposed.

Instead of the original leather pants he'd opted for leather shorts that were just as tight and even more revealing. Several silver chains criss-crossed across leather and bare flesh, strategically placed so as not to inhibit motion, or to offer as little of an obstruction as possible. As far as a mask went, his was fairly simplistic, covering only the upper third of his face, or so, meaning just his eyes and the bridge of his nose, essentially. Because really, that was all he needed to hide. No one would guess, not in a million years, that the gorgeous man **un**dressed in a sexy leather outfit was Neji Hyuuga. Could not, would not happen, despite the fact that he was making quite a big splash.

And yes, he did notice Sasuke Uchiha noticing him. Noticed the others too, of course, but Sasuke was the only one who mattered. This was all for him. The darkly handsome, so obviously gay boy on the cusp of admitting his gayness, Neji just _knew_ it, that had lost a –rigged- bet with Naruto a few days and earlier and had been forced to come to the party as a lion tamer. Sometimes, the cards fell into place, and sometimes they were pushed.

What a handsome lion tamer he made as well. The Uchiha had taken the liberty of customizing his costume, like Neji had done with his, though not with quite the same effect in mind. Instead of the stereotypical khaki, he was clad entirely in black. It would have been slightly difficult to discern exactly was, but for three obvious tell-tale signs. The first sign was the. The final give away being the roaring lion that had been carefully painted on his bare torso with black ink. Yes, entirely bare chest. Beneath his black vest he wore nothing at all, exposing an upper body just as muscular as Neji's own. He wore no mask. Instead of the traditional shorts that lion tamers wore when off searching the Serengeti for lions to tame, or doing whatever it was that they did in their spare time, Sasuke was wearing a pair of baggy bondage pants covered in extraneous chains, zippers, and pockets that served no purpose what-so-ever except for the all-importance of making the wearer of the pants (Tripp brand most probably) look good. Which meant that his legs, unlike Neji's weren't exposed, which was okay. Neji had every intention of getting him out of those pants.

Sasuke didn't look anything like the average lion tamer. But then again, nothing about Sasuke was average. Neji Hyuga knew that for a fact. As he stared at Sasuke discreetly from a short distance, glad that the girl was gone now, Neji smirked when a twist of fate occurred, one that he hadn't orchestrated, That song came on, way too loud to be tolerable ordinarily, but this was a party, so it was tolerated, even enjoyed. And the target of his affections and obsessions was standing on the dance floor, about to make a run for it, or so it appeared. Another adorable thing about Sasuke: he was known for being quite shy, particularly when it came to dancing. Well, the edited cat-creature known as Neji Hyuuga to none at the moment was about to change that.

"Dance with me."

Whispered seductively into the spiky-haired boy's ear, the words had their desired effect. Momentarily stunned, Sasuke allowed himself by the unidentifiable man dressed in just about the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen, excluding some of his own clothes. Hey, with a body like his, he was allowed to be proud, and so far no one had argued that fact, because it was inarguable. Before he quite knew what was happening, he was dancing, they were dancing. If it could even be called dancing. The sensual grinding of two utterly male bodies against each other, both full of sharp angles and hard parts in more ways than one, wasn't typically called dancing, but that's what they were doing. Amidst all the sexual motions, Sasuke realized who his mysterious cat-creature was.

"Well, well. Neji Hyuuga."

Hearing his name, whispered in a sexy way much like his previous words had been, the addressed man tried to pull away. Fuck but this was bad. Being recognized was obviously a drawback, but Sasuke didn't seem upset. Quite the contrary in fact. All was not ruined. And this only served to prove his sentiments. Still dancing sort of, those sexual movements that served as a prequel for something soon to come, they started to navigate through the hordes of dancing teens The dancers parted for them, briefly separating with knowing grins on their faces, those that weren't covered by masks, that was. They knew what was going on. Somewhere in the crowd, Neji's pink haired rival screamed, but the sound was drowned out entirely and noticed by none but those standing closest to her. Those few that had actually heard shook their heads: how had she not known that Sasuke was gay?

Making their way to a vacant hall, stumbling across other partners of all combinations along the way they were finally, blissfully alone. At some point along the way they'd begun to kiss, so sloppy, so sexual, all tongues and teeth and pants and gasps. Hands buried in his sexually spikey locks, atop his leather clad ass, two painfully hard erections rubbing against each other separated only by their respective pants as they kissed. They couldn't, wouldn't fuck. That problem would arise shortly, but not just yet: which would play dominant, which submissive. For now, they were content with frottage through clothes, as they could hardly strip in the hall. Clothes weren't enough to stop the boys to feel when their partner came, Neji first and Sasuke following. Leaning against each other, riding out their mutual orgasm, they continued to kiss. Neji was the one that finally broke it.

"Cum's a bitch to get out of leather if you let it sink in. It won't be easy to get it out of your pants either. Sasuke."

It was a sentence all of its own. Just saying the other male's name made Neji shiver with pent-up sexual tension. This was just a start. Smirking, Sasuke took his keys out of his pocket.

"We can clean up at my place. And then we can get dirty again. Neji."


End file.
